Artemis Fowl: The Cousins Return
by Allirian Dagorwen
Summary: Check out Artemis Fowl: The Cousins Conspiracy BEFORE you read this, unless you want to be hopelessly lost because this is it's sequel. Written by yours truly, Jennie! Very funny and and just a little mushy.


bHey everybody. This is Jennie from Artemis Fowl: The Cousins Conspiracy written by my cousin Tessa. (Yes, I had her PERMISSION to continue the series. In fact she's been nagging me to do it for quite some time) Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tessa or my mom or my aunt (Don't I wish, I could make them do the dishes for me!) because they're people. (Well, I'm not sure about my mom or my cousin but my aunt seems pretty normal) And I didn't write Artemis Fowl. I'm telling you now so you can't sue me so don't even think about it.  
  
Chapter One: An unexpected arrival/b  
  
By the age of fifteen, our subject, Artemis fowl, was displaying signs of being a criminal mastermind, genius, and complete party pooper. Well, the last bit he only displayed while being dragged through miles of ancient terrain on a quest to kiss a hobbit, meet a wizard, and of course, destroy the one ring of power. But that had kind of been a one- time thing.  
  
Sighing, Artemis reclined in his chair, resting his feet on the tray that was supposed to be for placing food and papers on. A flight attendant gave him a glare and said in a chirping, annoying voice, "Sir, please keep your feet off the tray table." He scowled at her and, slurping his soda noisily, put down his feet. He suddenly realized exactly what he was doing. This came as a shock even to him: Artemis Fowl Jr. was acting like a normal boy of fifteen. Not a criminal, not a genius, but as a regular kid. And what was more; he could see why most kids of his age did. It was enormous fun.  
  
Putting his feet down, he thought of the cousins living in Denver, Colorado, and that he would most likely never see them again. It had been more than a year ago since their devious enterprises in Middle Earth, and he had left almost immediately after they had returned. However, they made him take a small token with him to remember them by. He snorted inwardly. Like he could forget. Fingering the bookmark in his pocket, the boy wondered why they had given him Legolas. Of all the characters, he was the most vain. Or perhaps they had been trying to convey a message to him? A rough tap on his shoulder brought him back to earth.  
  
"Sir, ten more minutes until we reach your destination of Tampa, Florida."  
  
Artemis had been traveling to Florida to investigate a magnetism force emanating from the east coast. This place seemed to be the source of the faultiness. Too bad the magnetism force would soon become the least of his problems.  
  
"I LOVE it here," Jennie signed luxuriously. Her cousin snorted uproariously and threw a seashell at her.  
  
"Now Tessa dear," she scolded mockingly, "what would dear Frodo say?" Ever since their adventure in middle earth, that seemed to be all the girl could say. Either that or,  
  
"And to think, I got Legolas's bow and arrows!"  
  
"Well I got to kiss Frodo AND convert him to Christianity, so THERE."  
  
The girls mothers cast weary glances over their daughters. Since they had returned, their parents had thought that they were crackpots of the worst kind, babbling on about middle earth. Leah raised one salt- and-pepper eyebrow at her daughter. Jennie hissed "Shouting tomatos," at her, and both girls erupted into giggles, splashing into the water and yelling, "I feel better than John Brown! I feel better now!"  
  
Kristin gave Leah a look. "I thought that this calming place would be good for their nerves, but I don't really think it's helping. If anything, they've become more of debacles than ever. And they STILL think they've been to Middle Earth."  
  
"Now, Kristin," said Leah soothingly. "It's just a phase. They'll be over it soon." But her tone was anything but hopeful. Overhead, the whirring of a plane could be heard.  
  
At the Tampa Airport, a shielded LEP officer hissed instructions into a walkie-talkie. Around the corner of the men's restroom, Captain Trouble sauntered around, surveying the crowds under cover of his invisibility shield. All of a sudden, a tanned and dark-haired boy stepped out of terminal A2, a burly manservant lugging his bags. His eyes grew wide with fear and surprise, and he shrank back into the corner.  
  
"Attention retrieval team! Retreat! Enemy treading on close grounds. Artemis Fowl Alert. Depart to Tara, chute E1."  
  
Scurrying elves massed through the Airport, all shielded. Artemis, unaware of the elvish population gathering nearby, remarked airily, "Well, I think a vacation will be good for both of us, Butler. And plus, I can work on my latest novel."  
  
Ever since his travels to Middle Earth, he had been working on a Tolkien Literary Analysis. His deep blue eyes strayed to the large glass window. Far below them, on the boardwalk, two girls dodged each other, lobbing water at one another. He stopped, shocked.  
  
"Good God." Artemis Fowl had seen the cousins. 


End file.
